


Yayo

by crazyrabiebabies



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Hartwin, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, lana del rey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyrabiebabies/pseuds/crazyrabiebabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>of course it was absolutely necessary for Eggsy to dress like a women and perform at the club while Harry took out their target and this wasn't just Melrin's scheme to finally get them to hook up-no way</p>
<p>or just Eggsy singing lana del rey and some daddy harry+ smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yayo

“Honestly Merlin, this is your most ridiculous idea yet.”

“Oh trust me Eggsy,” Merlin said, smugly like the smug bastard he was acting like, “this is one of my better ideas.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes, wondering why he ever let Merlin convince him that doing this was crucial to the mission. He felt like a big idiot standing in the dressing room dressed in a tight fitting short pink dress, while a makeup artist was busying herself with painting his face with different heavy products that were supposed to make him more feminine. They hadn’t finished applying the makeup and Eggsy was already sweating under the crap. He had no idea how women did this on the daily.

Eggsy voiced his last complaint out loud, without his own knowledge, and earned a smirk from the makeup artist, “Well most women don’t use this much makeup daily, this is stage makeup honey.”

Eggsy gaped, turning to look at Merlin disbelieving, “Ya gotta be kidding me right?”

Merlin just smirked, “All part of the mission lad. You have to sing on stage and put on a performance to distract the crowd while Harry takes down our guy.”

“No way,” Eggsy groans, bringing a hand to rub his forehead, only to bring it back down and see it covered in skin tone makeup, “Okay so you want me to dress like a fuckin’ lady, and ya want me to sing too? This is such bullocks.”

Merlin just smiled, adjusting the brownish red wig on Eggsy’s head, patting the boy’s cheek, “Oh you’ll be fine love, Harry won’t know that it’s you.”

“Wasn’t even worried ‘bout that,” He groaned, unknowingly twirling a strand of the soft wig around his pointer finger, “Ya did a great job of making me look like a total chick,‘d be surprised if he did know it was me.”

“With the amount of time he spends gazing at you like a love sick teen he might actually recognize you.” Merlin pointed out, before patting Eggsy on his barely covered bottom, 

“Now I believe that someone has a show to put on.”

The ride to the club was short, but seemed like forever to Eggsy, who could not stop fidgeting in the tight dress that seemed to be suffocating him with each passing minute. The pink dress was way too short, the edges just barely touching his mid-thigh and riding up to expose even more skin when he sat. Eggsy kept tugging at the egdes nervously, and wincing when he step out of the car in the black kitten heels he was wearing. Oh, he swore this would be the last time he ever went along with one of Merlin’s ‘great ideas’. He found himself hoping that Harry wouldn’t look at him on stage, because he had a feeling that he wouldn’t be able to keep singing if the man he was falling for saw him like this.  
Unfortunately luck doesn’t ever seem to be on Eggsy’s side. 

When he managed to walk his way to the back entrance of the club without falling in the heels, Eggsy was meet with a short bearded man who ushered him to the side of the stage, muttering about how he was late. Before Eggsy could apologize, a woman walked onto stage going through a short introduction before walking off stage. Eggsy was then pushed onto stage, blinking under the harsh lights and flushing at the cat-calls that echoed from the crowd. He hadn’t even started singing yet, when people started laying dollar bills on the egde of the stage. Eggsy, being used to attention, blew kisses to the crowd before walking to the microphone. “Uhm hello everybody,” he said, trying to keep his voice light and sweet, “How are we all doing tonight?” he asked politely, fluttering his eyelashes at one of the men up front.

He was meet with a round of applause and more wolf whistles, which was helping to melt away the nerves. Maybe this mission wouldn’t be so awful, so long as Harry didn’t recognize him.

“I’ll be singing for ya’ll tonight, starting off with something a little special for you boys tonight,” Eggsy said, smirking in what he hopes would be a flirty way.  
The music started and Eggsy grabbed the mic stand, closing his eyes and letting the music ease the tension in his muscles. He could do this; he was a kingsman agent, and dressing like a woman for one night to sing in front of people to serve a distraction isn’t the worst thing he could be doing right now. 

“I like the snake on your tattoo  
I like the ivy and the ink blue  
Yayo  
Yes, you  
Yayo

You have to take me right now  
From this dark trailer park life now  
Yayo  
How now  
Yayo,” So far things were going alright.

He opened his eyes and looked over the crowd, reveling in the few cheers and dollar bills that were continuously thrown his way. He cheekily blew a kiss to one man before continuing. 

“Put me onto your black motorcycle  
50’s baby doll dress for my "I do"  
It only takes two hours to Nevada  
I wear your sparkle, you call me your mama

Let me put on a show for you, daddy  
Let me put on a show  
Let me put on a show for you, tiger  
Let me put on a show,” he winked, throwing a strand of stray wig hair over his shoulder.

Meanwhile Harry was in awe. He was supposed to be following around their suspect, who was in the club selling illegal substances from his table, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off the beautiful performer on the stage. She was absolutely stunning, swaying her small hips as the words flowed out of her mouth. Her voice was low and sultry, and Harry thought he was in love with the way she sounded. For an odd reason she was making him think of Eggsy, the boy he Harry was truly in love with. Harry could almost picture Eggsy up on that stage, singing that song while looking him in the eye. God Harry would give anything to have the younger boy sing this to him, he could almost picture Eggsy’s voice going low at the chorus, and his breathy tone when he said daddy. The images were heavy in Harry’s mind as he sat in his chair, watching the girl on stage continue to sing.

“I need you like a baby when I hold you  
Like a druggy, like I told you  
Yayo  
Yeah, you  
Yayo

Put me onto your black motorcycle  
50’s baby doll dress for my "I do"  
It only takes two hours to Nevada  
I wear your sparkle, you call me your mama

Let me put on a show for you, daddy  
Let me put on a show  
Let me put on a show for you, tiger  
Let me put on a show,” Eggsy was starting to really get confident on stage and well when Eggsy got confident, sometimes it blew up in his face. Like tonight.

He slowly and carefully walked off the stage, taking the wireless mic with him to wander through the crowd. In his mind, he was searching for a random man to sing to while grinding against him. But then he spotted Harry, watching him intently at the table by himself and the metaphorical light bulb went off over Eggsy’s head. 

Eggsy sauntered over to Harry, locking their eyes together before straddling the older man’s lap, “Hello, heaven, you are a tunnel-lined  
with yellow lights on a dark night  
Yayo  
Yes, you  
Yayo,” Harry thought he might die.

“Put me onto your black motorcycle  
50’s baby doll dress for my "I do"  
It only takes two hours to Nevada  
I wear your sparkle, you call me your mama,” Eggsy started to slowly grind his hips in small circles, delighted to feel that Harry was aroused by this. 

“Let me put on a show for you, daddy  
Let me put on a show  
Let me put on a show for you, tiger  
Let me put on a show,” He finished the song by pressing a kiss to Harry’s face and whispering, “You need to get your head out of the clouds, daddy,” he added just to feel Harry squirm under him.

“You’re so dead after this Eggsy,” Harry murmured, causing Eggsy to stiffen and flush darky. Harry chuckled, “What embarrassed that I saw through your little disguise?”

Eggsy got off of Harry’s lap, fixing his dress, “Don’t you have a mission to finish?”

Harry nodded, “Yes, but now I have a great idea on how to get him alone.”

Eggsy turned to glance at the stage, relieved to see another singer up there, “And would that idea be better than Merlin’s?”

“Absolutely not,” Harry said with a smirk.  
\---

And that’s how Eggsy found himself over at the drug dealers table, giving their target a lap dance. The target was enjoying himself a little too much for Eggsy’s comfort, but it was all part of the job to him. He tipped his head back, letting it rest against the man’s shoulder as he eyed him under his thick lashes. “Hey wanna go to the back with me hot stuff?” Eggsy asked in a light, flirty voice.

The man nodded eagerly, and Eggsy stood up, taking his hand and leading them to the dimly lit back hall where Harry instructed him to meet. The man pushed Eggsy up against the concrete wall, his hand immediately pushing up Eggsy’s skirt. Eggsy started to panic, pushing against the man’s chest.

“Don’t try to fight me off little girl,” he growled lowly, turning Eggsy’s blood ice cold. He was pleading for Harry to hurry up in his mind when he heard a familiar voice.

“That’s not how a gentleman treats a lady is it now?” Harry said, his tone cold and flat. Eggsy shivered at the dangerous man that he was falling hard for. 

Their target sneered, “I ain’t a gentleman old man.”

“That was painfully obvious sir,” Harry mumbled, “But now I’m going to ask you to please let go of my lady,” he said, smiling at Eggsy when he said that.

The man scoffed, but was quickly silenced by Harry stepping up behind him and injecting him with a strong tranquilizer. The man relaxed, falling to the floor in a heap in front of Eggsy’s feet. Eggsy sneered in disgusted, kicking the man’s limbs away from his feet.

It was quiet now, and Harry took this opportunity to make his move. He stepped over the man’s unconscious body to stand in front of Eggsy, touching his jaw gently. Eggsy looked up at him, his heart fluttering under Harry’s intense gaze and only speeding up when Harry kissed him firmly. The kiss turned passionate and heated quickly, both of them having been waiting for this moment for too long to keep this kiss chaste.

Eggsy moaned, his hands reaching out to grip Harry’s suit jacket, tugging the older man closer until they were pressed flush together. Their hips bumped together and both men gasped upon feeling that they were just as aroused as the other was. Harry was the first to pull back, disconnecting their lips much to the dismay of Eggsy. Eggsy whined and tried to connect their lips back together, but Harry stopped him with a firm hand on the chest.

“Baby let’s take this somewhere more private okay?” Harry propositioned, much to Eggsy’s delight.

Eggsy nodded, his face completely blissed out. Harry grinned, feeling so in love with this boy dressed as a woman. God Eggsy unknowingly had Harry wrapped around his finger.  
Harry led them down the hall, opening one of the doors on the side. The door lead to a small dressing room. It wasn’t much but it would do for now. Harry, holding Eggsy’s wrist tightly, pulled them into the room, closing to door swiftly and pushing the boy against it. The breath left Eggsy’s lungs in a good way, a shiver running up his spine in excitement.  
Since this was a club, it was unsurprising that the dressing room had a small basket on the table next to the door with lube and condoms. Harry stored that information for latter, instead choosing to focus on the task of marking up Eggsy’s smooth pale neck and soaking in the soft whimpers that left his mouth. God he could feel how hard Eggsy was under the small pink dress, only further turning him on.

“You’re so hot baby girl,” Harry mumbled, sliding his hands slowly along Eggsy’s thighs, sliding them just high enough to make Eggsy go crazy before sliding them back down. Eggsy’s head was already spinning, but came to a halt as soon as Harry called him baby girl.

“Oh fuck,” he moaned out, pressing his hips foreword against Harry’s thigh and grinding against it slowly, practically melting at the pleasurable friction. “Daddy I need you to touch me,” he whined, when Harry once again dragged his hand down.

Harry smirked, gripping the back of Eggsy’s thighs tightly and lifting him up, pushing him harder against the door. Eggsy automatically wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, moaning in pleasure at having his arousal pressed fully against Harry. Harry moved his hands to grasped Eggsy’s bum, groaning at the feel of soft lace.

“Oh god baby, you’re so naughty, wearing little panties and prancing around that stage for all the men to look at what’s mine. But I bet you loved all the attention right little one?”Harry was panting out while grabbing the bottle of lube with one hand, the other one supporting Eggsy.

Eggsy whimpered softly, burying his burning face in Harry’s neck, wrapping his arms securely around Harry’s shoulders, “daddy no, I only want your attention.”

Harry let out a breath, “Don’t worry baby you have my attention, you always have.”

Harry managed to lube up his fingers without dropping Eggsy and pushed the boy’s panties down, rubbing his fingers across Eggsy’s hole, spreading the lube there. Eggsy was whining softly, trying to push himself down on Harry’s fingers.

Harry took his hand away when he felt Eggsy impatiently trying to push himself down, “Now now baby girl, be patient for daddy,” he said, using his free hand to smack Eggsy’s firm bottom lightly.

Eggsy gasped when Harry hit his bottom, having vivid fantasies of the older man laying him across his lap after a day of work and spanking his bottom until it was bright red and stinging, calling him baby girl and telling him how beautiful he was. God Eggsy could’ve came right then and there.

Finally Harry pushed a finger into Eggsy, causing the boy to gasp and slide up the door before he relaxed against the sudden intrusion. “God daddy,” Eggsy moaned at the feeling of Harry moving his finger around inside of him slowly, driving him mad. His head was dizzy, and all he could do was close his eyes and take what Harry gave him. Harry slipped in another finger, spreading them apart inside of Eggsy, curling them foreword.

“Fuck!” Eggsy shouted at the sudden hot pleasure that raced up his spine before it settled into warm arousal in his stomach. “Oh daddy do that again please,” he begged, his hips canting down trying to chase that intense pleasure.

“It’s okay little one, daddy’s going to take care of you,” Harry promised lowly, massaging Eggsy’s prostate with his fingers, making the boy squirm with pleasure.

Eggsy was panting heavily, his cheeks red and his eyes squeezed shut, overwhelmed with pleasure from Harry’s fingers. He had always been particularly sensitive to anal stimulation, and being in this dress and being fingered by Harry in this club was just fueling on that stimulation to the point of making Eggsy breathless. He knew he was close, but couldn’t warn Harry; being too caught up in the pleasure.

“Is my little princess enjoying herself?” Harry growled out lowly, biting down on Eggsy’s ear lobe and thrusting his fingers against Eggsy’s prostate hard.

And that’s all it took for Eggsy to be going stiff and coming all over his skirt with a shout. His body was twitching with the force of it, his skirt quickly growing damp with the sticky cum that was staining it. Finally he relaxed, slumping in Harry’s arms, chest heaving with his panting breaths. He laughed lightly, a sweet grin lighting up his face.  
Harry removed his fingers, feeling a smile grow on his face at how sweet his boy looked. He raised a hand to remove the wig from Eggsy’s head, allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of Eggsy’s slightly damp dark blond hair. Eggsy hummed happily at the feeling of Harry playing with his hair. He lowered his legs to the ground, smirking up at Harry while he sank to his knees in front of the man.

Harry sucked in a deep breath, his cock straining at the image in front of him of Eggsy kneeling in front of him. He looked like a dream, with his makeup smudged yet still looking beautiful, and that little cocky smirk on his face-like he knew exactly how he was affecting Harry right now. Eggsy lowered his eyes to the sight of Harry’s straining erection in front of him. He teasingly palmed him through his suit pants, grinning when Harry moaned. Harry put his hands in Eggsy’s hair, tugging the boy’s head back softly so that he could look him in the eye.

“Now now little girl, don’t be bad and tease daddy after he just made you feel so good,” Harry warned, easily falling into the dominate role. Eggsy moaned, his cheeks heating up at hearing Harry talk like that, he loved the way Harry was acting. It made him feel so small, but safe.

“’mma make you feel so good daddy,” he murmured, nuzzling his face against Harry’s crotch, unbuttoning and unzipping the man’s pants as quickly as he could. He pushed down the slacks slightly, mouthing at the outline of Harry’s cock, dampening the man’s white underwear. Harry pushed Eggsy’s head foreword, moaning as the boy tongued his cock through the cotton material. 

Eggsy pulled back far enough to reach a hand up and pull Harry’s cock out, running his hand up and down the shaft slowly, grinning up at Harry, delighted to see Harry was looking right down at him with pleasure written all over his handsome face. “Come on baby girl,” Harry urged him on.

He opened his mouth, wrapping his lipstick stained lips around Harry’s head, slowly letting his tongue lave at the slit. Harry mumbled soft curse words under his breath, his grip on Eggsy’s hair tightening as he pulled at the blond locks. Eggsy moaned and the sound vibrated through Harry’s cock.

“Fuck baby, I’m close,” Harry warned, pushing himself fully into Eggsy’s mouth. Eggsy choked around the hard length, never having been very good at deep throating. Harry sensed this and pulled back, still keeping his cock half way in Eggsy’s mouth. What Eggsy couldn’t get in his mouth without choking he jerked off with his hand, keeping his mouth and hand in rhythm. 

After a few minutes of Eggsy sucking Harry came with a soft growl down Eggsy’s throat. Eggsy swallowed all of it, pulling off of Harry’ softening length and tucking him back into his pants, kissing over his crotch softly. Harry ruffled his hand endearingly through Eggsy’s hair, smiling proudly down at him. Eggsy looked up at him with big eyes, his face leaning against Harry’s thigh, feeling completely relaxed, and his mind fuzzy.

“You did so well today baby,” Harry praised softly, pushing his finger in Eggsy’s mouth. Eggsy hummed and sucked on the older man’s finger happily, feeling completely satisfied.

A knock on the door startled them both, and Harry removed himself from Eggsy to open the door. Merlin was standing there with pink cheeks, “Oh glad to see that you two are...uh...finished.”

Eggsy was laughing hysterically at Merlin’s face, “oh my god what did you hear?”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Sorry Merlin, hope we didn’t scar you.”

Merlin waved his hand, “Please I saw this whole thing coming.”

And that’s when Eggsy realized that Merlin was the sneakiest man he had ever met.

**Author's Note:**

> whoo another hartwin smut 8) tell me what you think in the comments :D


End file.
